battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Striker
Striker (ストライカー / ノ原カケル) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Striker has brown hair in a strange, scythe-like style. His eyes are brown. He's permanently seen in his green and orange soccer jersey, decorated with a yellow "S." he wears white shorts, and long green socks. As his jersey is already short sleeved, he doesn't have a summer version. Personality Although Striker can be serious and hard-working, as he often has to take care of his four younger brothers, he tends to be just as excitable as Bashin, leading them to get along well. He's always passionate in what he does, be it soccer or Battle Spirits, and his main concern is to support his friends and teammates. Biography (Anime) Striker lives with his father, mother and two sets of twin younger brothers. He has a pet parrot named Cap. He is known in Toaru Elementary for being a star soccer player, thus the origin of his nickname. Although he and Bashin are in different classes, they became friends when the two of them bought out trash together one day. Striker's soccer talent was his pride. His brothers admired him for it. However, at the school athletics meet, he fell in an accident, hurting his leg. He was taken to Tonari General Hospital, where he learned that his leg had been damaged long before. He was advised to stop playing soccer. Striker felt useless, especially once his brothers, big fans of Battle Spirits, directed their attention to Bashin. However, Bashin's mother, Hayami, taught him Battle Spirits while he rehabilitated in the hospital. He challenged Bashin and won, impressing his brothers. Striker came to be a Battle Spirits enthusiast. He also awakened as one of the chosen card battlers, possessing a green stone, and granting Cap the ability to speak. He developed a rivalry with Suiren, who could always defeat him easily, and finally was able to acquire an X-rare of his own by defeating a Nazo-Otona, Number Eight. In middle school, Striker was assigned to the same class as Meganeko. He, Bashin and Meganeko decided to join their school's Battle Spirits club. Soon after, they went to a mountain training camp. When the other members were having difficulties working there, he felt they needed teamwork, and managed to get them to use it. The priest who had been in charge of the camp, actually a Nazo-Otona, took a special interest in Striker. He challenged Striker to a match. When Striker won, he was awarded a new X-rare card, The SavageKnight Hercules. Striker entered the next major tournament as a member of Bashin's team, Team Shomen Toppa. Their objective was to bring back J, who joined Thousand Spirits Group. In the tag matches, Striker was paired with Masako, the Battle Spirits club's advisor. However, she disappeared before the match, when Bashin and Suiren were already causing enough trouble by fighting over who should be the captain. Though she returned in time for the match, which they won, Masako dropped a letter from Elliott. He confronted Elliott after reading it, and they battled. As a result of Striker winning, Elliott revealed to him Masako's true identity, Number Eight. Soon, Team Shomen Toppa was invited to a new tournament, The King Uchuuchouten Cup. To prepare, they went to a beach to train. There, My Sunshine was acting strangely. The pets explain that she must be in love, which concerns Striker as a big fan. After they managed to convince Striker that she's in love with him, he fantasized about it, but nearly drowned in the process. He dreamed of a match between My Sunshine (as Suiren) and Kyouka, over his love. Though at first, he believed Kyouka would make a much better wife than Suiren, who would just abuse him, his mind was quickly changed upon remembering that Suiren was My Sunshine. However, Kyouka won, and the dream just got weirder from there. Back in reality, he found that My Sunshine was actually worried for him. Still, he was unable to actually talk to her seriously. During the King Uchuuchouten Cup, he and Suiren were paired up against Number Nine, and a brainwashed Number Eight. Concerned for her, he tried to get through to her, but is unable. When he and Suiren were defeated, they were captured to have the power of their stones extracted. They were freed by J, Hayami and the pets. He and Suiren returned to watch Bashin's final matches. During the battle with Uchuuchouten, all of the stones were used as lives. When Striker's stone was lost, Cap lost the ability to speak, and he could no longer access Isekai World. In the epilogue, he attends a My Sunshine concert, where she throws a heart at him. It appears that the stones have been restored, so Cap would be able to speak again. (Manga) Striker is a friend of Bashin's who attends the same school. He is also a soccer player who intends on going pro, and a huge fan of My Sunshine. Striker was injured in trying to protect Bashin and fell down stairs. He was hospitalized, and told not to play soccer again or walk. Bashin came to teach him Battle Spirits, and Striker chose to use green. While Bashin was in battle, Striker could feel it. In order to help Bashin, he willed himself to stand, and took the green stone that Bashin had left in the room. Striker challenged Number Nine, who was defeating Bashin, to a battle. He did poorly at first due to his lack of experience, but tricked Number Nine concerning his strategy and won. Along with Bashin, J and Suiren, he battled against Smile. Although he was overpowered, he cheered Bashin on, who ultimately won. Deck Striker uses primarily green. He's shown to have mixed a small amount of other colors into his deck later on. Battle Stats (Anime) Battle Stats (Manga) Trivia: *Striker wears his soccer uniform all the time, despite no longer being on the team. In the manga version, however, he changes out of it after he stops playing. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Battle Spirits Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Gallery Happystriker.jpg Striker1.jpg Images (8).jpg M-stri1.jpg M-stri2.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Chosen card battlers Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Main Characters